Trouble Maker
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Rose has just reunited with her childhood friend Tamaki after a year of being apart. Through difficult times, the pair begin to encounter their old lifestyle together. Knowing Rose had lost the opportunity to grow up with the luxury lifestyle because of her childhood, she'd grown up with thugs and adapted their attitude to life. 'Just do it.' Tamaki is then dragged into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Maker; Re-uniting with Suoh.**

Fluttering those heavy mascaraed long eyelashes, the hour-glass figured girl then flickered her hand through those blonde glossy curls as she stuttered herself into the party zone. Judging a book by its cover, people would claim she is a '_slut_' and other would whisper '_She's so beautiful and friendly_.'

But in Rose's eyes, there was nothing wrong with looking _glamorous_, especially when she was younger she'd suffered from the '_ugly duckling syndrome'_ and was bullied by those jealous school bitches. She used to be a curvy girl with a few spots, but she aged like wine and now suddenly everyone wanted to know her. _Pfft Sod Off._

Wearing a pair of tight blue jeans on her legs, a white tight t-shirt, black shiny dolly shoes and leather jacket – This girl felt like a million dollars. But what was the purpose of her being here at this host club party? She was invited by the top man himself, Suoh. It was delicious to think that all these girls on the music room scene all glared at her with envy, but Rose only felt a grin crawl upon those peached lips.

"Rose! My darling! I am delighted to see you!" The king of the host club called out and placed down his glass of Champaign onto the passing by waiters silver tray. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." She replied and approached him casually. "I can't believe you actually invited me here. I only thought posh people were invited to these sorts of events."

Tamaki then laughed as her comments always seem to intrigue him. "Just because you are a commoner doesn't mean I will forget my childhood friend." He then reached out his hand, to grab hold of her wrist and gently pull it out from the leather jacket pocket, desperate to hold her petite hand. "How are you? And would like a drink?" He asked and clicked his fingers to grab hold of a servants attention demandingly.

But someone else appeared with the drink instead of who Tamaki had in mind. "Who is this Tama-Chan? Is she one of your new guests?" The cute blonde asked in a fascinated tone, holding up the glass of Champaign up to the attractive tomboyish girl. Allowing the blonde girl with chestnut brown eyes to release Tamaki's hand and accept the expensive drink. _I've never tried Champaign _– She registered to herself.

"Why how rude of me. This is Rose, an old friend of mine. We've known each other since we were about 5 years old. Rose, this is Hunny."

"Pleasure to meet you Hunny." The British girl smiled in a friendly manner and sipped the alcoholic drink, to only then make the two boys giggle at her facial reaction to the bubbles. Rose's eyes sparkled and her cheeks sucked in-between her jaw. "Yummy."

"She's so cute. Mori come meet Rose!" Hunny then waddled off with his teddy bear to grab hold of his best friend, who he'd class as a big brother. But on the way, he got distracted by the table of cakes provided. "Uuuum!"

"Your face was quite a picture then my dear. If you ever make that face again, make sure I have a camera within my hands." Tamaki winked and smiled dazzlingly. "How do you find the party so far? Do you recognise anyone?"

Rose then nodded a no and placed down the bubbly drink quickly, as she wasn't really keen on the idea of drinking. It'd left her some troubling memories. "I have recognised a few faces. Some of them are my friend's ex-girlfriends." She answered and continued to scan her chestnut brown eyes around the rich lifestyle scenery around here. To think this is what she could have had if it wasn't for her family made a shiver vibrate down her spine.

"Oh yes? I would ask you to point them out, but that's quite rude huh?" Tamaki laughed and then encouraged the girl to link arms with the gentlemen. "Let me give you a tour around the school Rose."

"That sounds fun. As long as you promise to keep it casual though." Rose winked and then smirked cheekily. She always enjoyed her childhood friends company, but it sometimes got too awkward for her when his flirtatious and easily pleasing attitude came into play. "Maybe we'll even find some more faces around the scene."

The short stroll around the luxurious and old building had begun. Rose was fascinated by all the portraits and different traditions the wealthy people had here. But that all soon flew out the window quickly. The pair was strolling along the out skirts of the school quite peacefully, until they bumped into a group of girls, who seemed to have caught their attention for all the wrong reasons.

"No way! Is that…"

"It can't be."

Rose's chestnut brown eyes flew wide open speechlessly and she unlinked herself from Tamaki's toned arms, to slowly step forward to the familiar faces. "You got to be kidding me." The tomboy gasped and then dug her hands into her leather jacket pockets anxiously.

"Its that skanky?" The main leader announced and laughed devilishly. "Long time no see girly. Gosh, haven't you changed so much."

They were her childhood nightmare. The posh accents echoed through the British girls mind over and over again, reminding her of those traumatic days of when they would kick the back of her chair, or even pull her hair in class. Oh how the luxurious life was so different to her when she was younger.

"Do you remember us?"

"Of course she remembers us. Look at her face, its priceless." The slim brunette then walked up to the outsider with a sly grin glued to her lipglossed lips. "What you doing here? Studying? I thought you since your dad divorced your mother, he left you in poverty."

Tamaki then forced himself to swallow quite hard, as he began to think of his actions before performing them. Its true, back in those days, it would be him to stand up for this girl. And he still would now, despite it being his goal to keep every girl happy.

The tension in the atmosphere went from being so peaceful, to hell within a few heartbeats. She redeemed her cool quickly and raised an eyebrow at the childhood bullies. So much had changed since the last time they met and this tomboy wasn't afraid to show it to these '_proper_' young ladies.

"Yea its skanky. What you going to do about it?" She shrugged, giving off her street attitude she'd pick up from the '_lower_' class. That's when the blonde girl was proud about the fact she'd grow up with rebellious boys, they taught her to not take shit. "Pull my hair? Kick me? I dare you to do it now."

"Meow." Another strawberry blonde hissed and stood beside the main brunette confidently. "Come on, now Rosie-kins. You're downgrading our style by stepping onto our scene. Shoo."

But just when the trouble maker was about to raise her hand to slap the strawberry blonde around the face, Tamaki had gripped hold of her wrist once again, restraining her from doing so. "Come Rose. Their jealous of you my princess." The blonde gentlemen spoke soothingly and placed his other hand onto her back, rubbing it gently to calm her.

"I could fucking smash their faces in." Rose spat and bit her lower lip. She was so angry it made her blood boil, and her now violent vision had made her body numb, so she was uncontrollable. But luckily, her friends soft advice and comfort, made her realise he was right. "Lets go then Tamaki."

A sigh of relief left the host club King's dry throat. "Thank goodness. Now, good day girls." He added and then linked her arm with his again, making sure Rose was leaving the scene with him, despite the sound of the girls laughing. "And please don't speak like that again. Its to vulgar for your pretty face." Tamaki concluded and shifted his eyes to the ground hopelessly. She was too good for this trouble maker lifestyle.

Growling under her warm breath, the empty anger that built up inside the hour-glass female soon faded after a minute or so. The further away she was from those girls, the better and calmer Rose got. Eventually, Tamaki leaded her into the cafeteria, to buy her and himself a light snack and glass of water.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. You're right." She mumbled and lowered her head. "And thank you for lunch."

"Don't worry about it. But I think those boys who you hang around with, should teach you to rise above the drama, then stoop down to them Rose." Tamaki advised and began to sip on his water coolly. "Violence is never the answer my dear."

"Hey." Rose then changed the subject as she picked up her chicken salad sandwich. "How about you introduce me to your friends I have heard so much about, then one day, I will introduce you to mine?"

Tamaki then chocked on his water for a moment and began to pat himself on the chest, to regain his self-control. "That…..sounds great?" The gentlemen forced himself to agree, secretly dreading the idea of meeting a bunch of tough guys.

_Yet little was Tamaki aware – This was only the beginning of their wild adventure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Maker; Meeting The Crews.**

Stepping back into this luxury music room, the thought of getting used to this type of environment everyday made the blonde more curious, like; I wonder how much different in a person I would be if I continued with this up-bringing. Despite the fact her wealthy father left her gold digging mother with nothing. Bastards, but everyone looked so calm and gullible. They all looked like they were happy, even though they were hidden away from the outside world, which was reality.

But the party went well, everyone was sat sipping expensive drinks on the luxury sofas provided all around the room. This slightly made the tomboy feel out of place, especially as she was really under dressed in her lower class clothing.

"Over here Rose." Tamaki called out and waved his hand. When she walked into his direction, the host club king then leaned on to his right hand man confidently. "My dear Rose, this is my good friend Kyouya. He's a very intelligent man and the ladies love that here in host club paradise!"

Pushing his glasses back into place, the male then placed his hands into his smart uniform trousers and grinned so smugishly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Revlon." He spoke and glanced his predator eyes into hers, noticing a blank expression appearing on her face.

How the fuck does he know who I am!?

"If you are wondering how I know you. I am surprised the whole city doesn't know who you are young lady. You have quite a reputation." The dark haired male added and shifted his eyes over to his loyal and gullible friend. _Watch yourself…_

"A reputation?" Rose repeated, curious to know if she should be offended by his threatening stare or not. "How do you know who I am?"

"I have my ways." Kyouya refused to announce his background just yet, especially when this blonde sexy bad girl was very untrust worthy this moment in time. He'd over heard a relative of his family reading out her files and it didn't sound the most appealing by his standards. Those innocent warm eyes, allowed this girl to get away with such unspeakable things. "Tamaki, I would like a word with you later."

"Oh isn't he a charmer!" Tamaki squeeled and then turned his attention over to the twins, who were busy entertaining the girls with their seducing acts. "This Kaoru and Hikaru. Come my princess. These two are such characters."

Eyeing the intelligent male as she left the area to get to know the other members, Rose felt the hairs on her skin rise when this male knew too much about her than she realised. The worst part was, not knowing what he was about. _I wonder…_ A approachable smiled appeared on her red stained lips when she glanced the new figures up and down. They looked so attractive, yet their act was so cute, it made the bad girls heart skip a beat unhealthily.

"So, this is your special guest Tamaki?" One spoke and appeared behind the girl within a blink of an eye. Whilst the other stayed put in front of her view. "She stands out like a sore thumb."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing Hikaru." The strawberry blonde agreed and began looking her figure up and down from behind. "Another lower class girl who Tamaki hopes to seduce. I think so."

_Another?_ – The blonde repeated to herself and felt her lips separate for a moment to breath more heavily to keep her cool. "You two look like you are always involved in the cheeky type of trouble." She stated and closed her eyelids for a moment, folding her leather jacketed arms.

Hikaru then laughed. "And you smell like trouble. Not the fun kind." He replie, sensing a toxic type of smell hidden beneath all that perfume, and winked at his brother who was standing behind her.

That's when the twin shoved his hand into her pocket, to grab hold of the packet of cigarette's in her pocket. "Its against the rules to have these on sight young lady. I thought pretty girls like you wouldn't dare to touch this ugly stuff." Kaoru explained and held them up in the air, to watch the shocked tomboy jump up against him after them.

"Give them here. Don't!"

Tamaki's lilac eyes widened and his jaw fell open speechlessly. "I never knew you started smoking Rose." He spoke, really not impressed with what he was seeing or hearing. The more he got to know her again, the more disappointed he felt. Its clear that there was going to be a completely different girl to the one he used to know in school, but society had got the best of her.

But just when the blonde was about to lose her rag with Kaoru, a taller companion came along, to snatch the fags out of the twins hand. "Here." Mori rolled his eyes and handed her property back to her. He didn't really care to judge her by her cover.

"Oh you ruin all the fun!" Hikaru protested and sighed. "How did you get hold of those anyways? You ain't even 18 yet."

"Does it matter?" Rose sulked, feeling a little humiliated that all these posh people looked disgusted by the fact she smoked. Everyone does where she came from. "Besides, I come from the real world."

"Tell me about it." Haruhi interrupted, stepping on to the scene quietly. Grateful that Mori had helped her out by retrieving the cigeratte packet back like she'd asked him too. "Its so nice to finally meet someone who doesn't have their head up their backside." She smiled and tilted her head at the stranger, recognising her a little bit. She was in the younger years at her school.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT! DADDY!"

Judging by the familiar commoner accent in her friendly voice, it made Rose feel right at home. She smiled at the girl and tried to shift those thoughts aside about the brunette tomboy with short hair. _How did she get here? I swear she went to my school!_ - But that didn't matter right now, it was obvious the blonde would find out moments in time. But still, the young girl looked up at the tall dark haired male and waved at him. "Cheers for the hand." He seems cool.

* * *

It really blew the posh blond males mind when he followed his childhood friend down the dark alleyways. Some people were leaning against the filthy walls with a cigarette in their hand, blowing the toxic air into their faces when they passed by. Tamaki coughed and waved the smoke out his face, he'd never inhaled anything so foul before. But right now, his toned body was on stand for anything unpredictable, especially when the crime rates in this area were an all time high.

"Are we almost there Rose?" The host club king asked, sounding so uncomfortable and placed his hands into his pockets to protect his wallet from any pick pocketers. Deep down, he was trying his best to keep a brave appearance on his pale face, but it took so much swallowing to hold in those desperate screams and cries to go home. "I've never been down here before."

The attractive blonde then glanced over her shoulder and expressed a smile on her red stained lips. "Almost." She then grabbed hold of his hand to comfort him, it was obvious by the look in his lilac eyes that he was terrified, and it made the tomboy chuckle a little.

But when they made it to the skateboard park, the atmosphere suddenly felt more relaxing and easy. Teenagers and young adults were on the scene, standing near a skateboard or BMX among the biggest tree located in the centre of the small nearby grassy area. But when all the boys shifted their attention towards the pair, there was a variety of reactions from each male.

"Who the fuck is she with?" One brunette boy asked and lay down his BMX on the ground. "Liam put out your joint quick. I think their coming this way."

The short haired blond male then gasped and choked on the drug air in his lungs. "Fuck sake man. I hate posh twats. She better not bring that dick over here. " Liam replied anxiously, not impressed with the fact his habit had to wait until this intruder had left the scene. He pressed the heated end of the joint against the tree, putting it out.

"Steven, will you put all that equipment back in your bag." It was clear that this brunette was the main one of the ground, he was the broadest, wisest and the one who would look after everyone in these dodgy situations. "If this posh boy finds out that's stolen he might freak out."

Sitting on the floor valuing the Ipods and mobile phones on the web on his own mobile phone, he paused and shifted his ice cold eyes over to Rose and her friend. "If she tells him anything, I will give her a good slap myself." Steven hissed and began to place all the equipment in his bag pack.

"Pfft, the only thing you've hurt is road kill." Liam laughed and playfully kicked Steven in the back sharply. "And don't worry. I am sure Rose wont say anything. So you and your empty threats can shut the fuck up."

"You are a wanker!" Steven gasped and bent over to rub the now throbbing and swollen area. "Urgh, I swear to God I will kill you when I get back up."

Tamaki's eyes widened and his muscles just went numb. "I will take it they are your friends huh?" He stated, wanting to faint. Gosh, he'd never saw such rugged and dangerous boys like this in his life. One of them even had his baggy trousers around his hips, showing his boxers and half of his backside! _OH MY LORD!_

"Yea, their a lot different to your friends I know." Rose released his hand and smirked at the boys to notice their already showing their true colours. "But once you get to know them, their aright you know."

_I don't think I will be sticking around long –_ Tamaki gulped to himself and twitched with fright as a cold shiver ran down his spine. "They look fascinating." Was all the rich Suoh could say and tried his best to pull one of his famous dazzling smiles.

She then approached the boys and with a daring expression filling her pale make-up covered face. "Sup guys? Did I miss much?" Rose asked and stood beside Michael confidently, like these bad boys were her big brothers.

"No not really. Who's this Rose? He looks gay." Michael snarled, looking Tamaki up and down as if he was really unwanted here.

"And wealthy." Steven added and smirked devilishly, playing with the penknife in his trouser pockets.

Rose rolled his chestnut brown eyes and pouted her lips with annoyance. "This is Tamaki Suoh. A very good old friend of mine. He's the one that invited me to the party." She explained and grabbed hold of the nervous wreck to pull him closer to the circle, to say a more friendly hello.

Liam then raised an eyebrow and glanced his widened pupils at the blonde host club prince. "I swear I heard one of my ex girlfriends talk about you." He stated and leaned closer towards the skinny blonde, tall male. "She said you were into some host club shit. And never stopped talking about you." The lower class male then paused, when the expensive smell of his cologne gusted up his nostrils. It made the stoner cough for a moment and he shifted away.

The smell of the class C drugs made the well-dressed Tamaki gasp in shock. He'd never even seen these drugs and the thought of recognising the smell of them in the future, will not be approved of within his family or friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have heard such positive things from you all from my dear Rose." He spoke nervously, blinking back the water that was filling up in his lilac eyes.

"Man, his cologne, its so expensive it makes my eyes burn." Liam mumbled and rubbed his sensitive green eyes. "What is that?"

Rose then burst out laughing. "He's like a doll isn't he." She winked at him, trying her best to make him feel so at home, despite the huge eye opening experience for the wealthy Suoh. He really mean't a lot to the girl, despite the fact they'd only just re-united for the first time in a long time. Just like he used to stick up for her, the blonde would easily return the favour anytime.

The leader then glared his eyes from Tamaki over to the blonde girl. "You know, this isn't funny. Take him home before I have him dragged home." Michael demanded. In his view, this was just all a joke and boy when Tamaki was gone, was this girl about to receive such a telling off. "He doesn't belong here and if he opens his posh sarcastic mouth to the other rich bastards, were in trouble." The broad brunette concluded and picked up the bag from Steven on the ground quickly, making sure nobody was getting near this item.

"Oh loosen up man. I only brought him here to introduce you guys to him because he introduced me to his friends Mike."

"Do I have to repeat myself Rose?" Michael grabbed hold of her white t-shirt and pulled her closer into his face, so close to the point he felt her warm breath tickle his dry cracking lips. "We've met your friend and said hello."

Tamaki then felt his heart skip a beat when he watched how these tough people communicated. Not only did the big guy grab hold of the girl, but she grabbed him by the hair and growled back at him. _What is she doing!?_ So to save the atmosphere and situation from becoming too awkward for everyone, he stepped in and offered to return home. "Well, it's been lovely. But I really must shoot home now. Lunch will be finishing in a moment and I must return to Ouran Highschool." He then felt his body go numb when the two who looked like they were going to kill each other, released one another calmly.

"Good idea. See you around Tamaki." Liam smirked and raised an eyebrow at how the main leader of the group refused to let Rose walk him back to the school. "Watch your back on the way wont you."

"Oh shut up you smack head. Ignore him. He is probably seeing pink elephants right now." Rose hissed. "Tamaki, I will call you a taxi."

"Pink elephants? You don't do that with weed little girl." Liam laughed. "That's more like…."

"Goodbye Tamaki." Michael interrupted and with his free hand, leant down to pick up his BMX, to begin heading into the opposite direction with the blonde female, who was gutted that she couldn't walk Tamaki back. All she did was wave and bite her bottom lip with disappointment. "You wait till he's gone you bitch."

The rest of the boys then followed the main guy and Liam then lit up his joint once again, relieved he could cure his demanding craving. "You know, I bet he will shit himself walking back." He laughed, with such a light head and relaxed feeling thriving through his skinny figure.

"I can't believe you guys. He's a good and cool guy. He wouldn't say jack shit about anything." Rose protested and began squirming herself free from Michaels tight grip. "I wouldn't bring someone along, I didn't trust you know."

"Pft, what the fuck do you know? You told me yesterday you hadn't seen him for years. Now all of a sudden you guys are best friends again? I don't think so. Besides, what happened today at that school? Did you at least grab something?"

Those cold and honest words leaving her best friends heartless throat made the girl realise why these boys were reacting this way. They didn't trust him, it reminded her slightly of when she first met them when they were kids. Even those who raised them and they put their full faith in, abused the boys trust. Their hearts were tainted and cold. But when that last question echoed and then registered in her mind, a sickness feeling appeared into Rose's thin stomach as she pulled out an expensive necklace from her pocket. There was no way, she could escape this criminal world without a price to pay, it was her life and these boys took care of her when nobody else was around.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone who has just reviewed and tuned into the story by favouring or following. I am so grateful and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Love** XOANN13OX.**


End file.
